


Trying to Move On

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in hiding for several years, Annie comes back for a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Move On

"I thought I told you to never come back."

Annie pauses, the door barely clicking shut behind her. Armin isn't even looking at her, but rather staring intently at himself in the mirror as he smooths out his dress shirt, sliding on the forest green uniform jacket. Gleaming medals hang over his heart, catching in the sunlight and distracting Annie for just a moment. 

"I had to see if the rumor was true." Her voice is softer than she wishes as she tries to conceal the flicker in her eyes. "The king's daughter was quite a lofty goal." She turns her nose up lightly, teeth biting down on her inner lip at the sight of him. Long hair is perfectly combed back into a low hanging pony, marred only by the cutting straps that keep his glasses in place. 

"You could be hung for coming back." Armin has yet to turn to her, instead choosing to work on straightening the laces on his boots. 

"And you for aiding me." 

This makes him pause. Finally he lifts and turns to her and she feels a curious sensation in her chest. Of longing and regret, she muses as his intense gaze shoots right through the darkness of her hood. Sucking in a breath and steeling herself, she steps towards him. "You've gotten handsome over the years." A smirk to her words in an attempt to disguise her trembling voice. He's taller, she realizes, as they come toe to toe and she tilts her head up so she can keep his gaze. Her hood drops and the quick intake of breath from him makes warmth curl low in her stomach. It boosts her confidence, prompting her to raise a hand and curl around a strap of his gear underneath that fitted jacket. 

"You were always beautiful to me." He murmurs, feeling his heart pounding in his chest against her fingers. The years have been kind to Annie, Armin thinks. Somewhat softened face, wide clear eyes that seem to hold the world's secrets, and sweet pink lips dipped into the perfect pout. 

Annie's fingers, gripping his strap tighter as her other hand comes up to fist in his shirt and bring him down to her level so that their lips crash together. It's all fire hot passion and burning desires pent up over the years that were left smoldering. The kiss is everything they remember and more, Armin's chapped lips working hers smoothly. When his tongue brushes along her lower lip she opens her mouth, shuddering as the wet appendage snaked into her mouth, claiming her. 

As their tongues duel, Armin's hands draw her closer and pull her flush against his body. They fit so perfectly together, her arms just the right length for reaching up and digging into his shoulders before pushing at his jacket, his stride just long enough to walk them backwards to the lounger in the room. 

When the kiss finally breaks, they're both panting. She's above him, hands on either side of his head, his hair a perfect mess and glasses skewed. With gentle fingers she removes them so she can place featherlight kisses along his eyelids. His hands are bunching up her dress, drawing it up her legs with his fingertips grazing her skin. For a moment the cloth is bunched at her hips before he removes it one swift motion. The cool air bites at her skin and self consciously an arm comes up to cover her wrapped breasts, a pink hue flushing down her neck. He gives a breathless chuckle and draws her hands back down to his chest, encouraging her to undo his buttons. 

No words are needed as she pops the buttons, sleek fingers loosening straps so she can expose his chest. Multiple scars create pink lines in his skin and he hisses softly when she traces them. 

She wonders how many of them were caused by her. 

Her eyes flutter close when warm palms cup her breasts. How long has it been since they've touched each other so intimately? The thought sobers her and she busies herself with raking her nails down his stomach and tugging at his pants. 

"Your bride would be a little upset if she knew her groom was doing this." She leans down to press her lips into his neck, teeth scraping at his flesh. She can feel his arousal pushing at her through his military pants and she moans.

Actually moans.

Evidently that sound is enough to set him off and Annie gasps as they're flipped and one hand is yanking down his pants and the other is pulling at her panties. "Just another lie I'll tell her." Armin murmurs before sucking on her bottom lip, growling low in his throat as his hand cups her sex. Annie pushes away the sting at Armin's words. All she'll be is a lie. But the feeling floats away when his fingers slide through her already damp folds. 

Armin's fingers remember exactly where to go and exactly where to touch that makes her fingers curl into his shoulders and dig into his skin. He knows that when he strokes her clit in little circles it makes her legs fly up around him and her hips lift, neck arching in a tempting slope. When he brings her to a silent, shuddering orgasm, he feels like a cadet again. Sweaty palms sneaking touches under darkness, harried sessions in the equipment shed. 

A time when she had always been the one in control.

The tables were now turned as he brought his fingers to his mouth, savoring her taste as she watches with hooded eyes, tongue darting out to wet pink lips. He leans down to capture her lips in another kiss, this one languid. They break apart only when Annie feels the head of his erection pushing into her. She tenses for just a moment (his girth is larger than she remembers) before relaxing, a soft sigh leaving her as he slides fully in. She wraps her legs around his waist, barely giving him any room to pull out and push back in. 

"I've missed this." Armin nips at her earlobe, tugging playfully. Her nails scratch down his back, a smirk coming to her face at the thought of his bride to be discovering these claw marks on their wedding night. Of course, knowing Armin, the little weasel would talk his way out of any wrongdoing. 

"You don't have to miss it." She speaks before her brain has time to process her words. He pauses and she squirms, turning her full attention to him. She drowns in the pool of blue and her eyes shut out of reflex as he lowers his forehead to hers. He resumes his thrusting motions, this time jerk of his hips sharper. He doesn't say anything and despite the pleasure coursing through her body, she can feel her heart slowly breaking. 

Again.

That hand of his is between her legs again, flicking her clit in time with the thrusts so that her body clenches down harder and harder, her breath coming in short bursts. He's panting heavily and she can feel the sweat on the back of his neck as she tangles her fingers in the blond locks. She turns his head so she can connect their lips in a hungry manner. When they pull away, she manages, "Do you still love me?" 

It's a loaded question and Armin grunts softly as he feels his body drawing up. Finally, 

"Yes."

"Then -pant- run away -gasp- with me."

On her journey here, she had rehearsed this scenario. She would wait until almost the height of their climaxes, give her proposition, and hopefully bliss out in a post orgasmic glow before sneaking out of the church and out of the walls. 

"I-" His body is shaking and so is hers. "Can't."

The orgasm hits them both and they cry out each other's names. 

Armin inwardly cringes at the sound of his name being called out with such heartbreak. This whole thing was a mistake, he thinks. He knew as soon as she stepped through that door what would happen. And yet he let it happen. 

With practiced cold detachment, they separate themselves. Quietly Annie slides on her undergarments and dress, pointedly ignoring the slickness pooling between her thighs. Armin tucks himself back in, keeping his eyes averted as he straightens his shirt and buckles his gear. 

Annie draws her hood up, glad for the darkness covering her face. Maybe he can't see the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

"So what's next? Title of King?"

Armin brushes back his hair, fixing his glasses. "Quite possibly. I'd have to step down from my position in the Scouting Legion. But I could split my interests between the two. Now that the threat is almost eradicated, I could focus on ruling and getting this society back into shape." It's like he's talking to a stranger. By now Annie is at the door, hand on the doorknob. 

The church bells are tolling, signalling that the wedding will begin soon.

"Just remember that monsters aren't just outside the walls." Annie tosses over her shoulder. Armin stiffens. 

"Goodbye Annie." His voice is detached. 

When Annie goes to open the door, she finds it opening for her. The tall figure on the other side stops, green eyes widening in surprise. The scent of sex is still heady in the air. "Ah...Armin...we're ready..." Eren shifts uncomfortably, letting the smaller figure bypass him easily. 

Armin makes one last adjustment to his outfit. 

"So am I."

\-------------------------

"And do you, Commander Arlert, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Annie watches from the rafters, fingers curled close to her chest. She thinks about shifting and simply taking what is hers. Hers being Commander Arlert who is currently kissing on some redhead. When they pull back, the woman looks like she's just won the lottery, arms clinging tight to her new husband as they walk down the aisle, young women rushing behind to pick up her obnoxiously long train. They cross over into the reception hall and Armin is instantly greeted with cheers and high fives from his companions while his wife accepts well wishes with sincere looking hugs. 

It makes Annie sick. 

She sticks around until they have their first dance. Seeing the woman snuggle up so close to Armin, pure bliss on her face as he returns the emotion, chokes her up. She finally finds the strength to leave, wanting the last memories of Armin to be happy. 

Maybe one day she'll move on. 

But not today.


End file.
